Life Amongst the Maguanacs
by everfaraway
Summary: The Gundam Pilots go the Maguanac nation to visit & rest. But when they meet & take a liking to Rashid's family, will they possibly put them in danger? Possible pairings in the future. Re-load
1. Chapter 1

First Born

**_Author: This is a re-load of a gundam wing fanfic that I took off &_****_ didn't really plan to put up again. Spell checking this was hell cuz there's a lot of names that my roomie's Microsoft Word thinks are spelt wrong. Correction almost of the names. Sunrise owns everything but the Sawyer, Shada, Chloe, Villo, Oasis, Sandra, & Des'Rea, Serji, Aria & Tilo. I might have to put up a list of characters & where they stand. Enjoy, R&R plz._**

Quatre looked around as he led the other pilots out into the desert. "There's sand in every direction, I don't know how you can tell where the openings are." Duo told him.

"I know where the openings are, I'm just making sure that we weren't followed." he explained.

"There's nothing on the sensors in any direction." Trowa said.

Alright. Rashid, this is Quatre." he said over the line that connected to the Maguanac leader. A second later the ground shook and the opening appeared.

"This never stops amazing me." Duo said, walking his gundam down the ramp. One by one the gundams came to a stop side by side.

"Welcome back Quatre." Duo recognized Sadaul, the man who had greeted them before.

"Commander Sadaul." he said.

"Welcome Duo, returning to us well I hope?" he asked warmly.

"Yeah. Did your city rebuild itself alright after OZ planted those bombs?" the braided pilot asked.

"Yes and no civilians were hurt in the evacuation. It's taken time, but our nation is whole again." he said.

"Sadaul, these are: Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. Will you ask the Maguanac corps. to repair our gundams?" Quatre asked. "If you don't mind." he added. They nodded.

"Of course Master Quatre." Rashid said.

Rashid and Sadaul led them up a flight of stairs and into the city.

"It looks like those bombs never even blew up." Duo said.

"Many of the civilians assisted during the repairs and the city has recovered well." Rashid told them. As they were showed around town, they marveled at the markets, the buildings and how well peaceful the town was.

"Quatre! Quatre!" A little dark haired girl ran up and handed him a small blue flower.

"Aria where's your sister?" Rashid asked, amusement in his deep voice.

"I'm out with mommy." Aria told him. Just then a brown haired woman appeared and picked her up.

"I think I figured out where she got her adventurous nature from. Rashid." she accused gently.

"Tilo." he said, bending down to hug her.

"Welcome home." Tilo said, nodding to Quatre. The little girl wiggled from her mother's arms and gently pulled on Duo's braid.

"Hey." he chuckled. Quatre picked up Aria, but didn't scold her.

"It's no wonder all the children run wild. Not one of them seem to get disciplined." Tilo muttered.

"The best discipline is to allow the children to learn what is not acceptable by learning the ways of our nation. Many of our people were raised that way, including your husband." Sadaul told her.

"But for now, Aria should be allowed to be little girl." Quatre added, setting her down and letting her run to Tilo.

Later they went to Rashid's home for dinner.

"Sawyer's been out all day. I'm not sure if she's even in the city or not." Tilo said, rinsing dishes.

"Mommy, look." Aria told her, as a falcon landed on the window sill. She untied the slip of paper from it's leg.

"She says that some of the First Borns that keep watch at night are sick so she's staying out for a bit until someone else can make it out for the late shift. Oasis, Chloe and Shada are out there with her." she said.

"Ahmad will come by soon asking after Shada. I'll have him take word out to Auda and Abdul." Rashid muttered. Tilo nodded and went upstairs to roll up some blankets.

"What are the First Born?" Wufei asked. "

The children of Maguanac Corps member's families. Sawyer and Shada are Rashid and Ahmad's first children. Chloe is Abdul's only cousin and Oasis is Auda's oldest niece. It was originally the first born, but eventually almost of their children were involved." Quatre said. Ahmad stepped inside.

"I can see that Sawyer isn't back." he said.

"She sent a message by falcon saying that she, Shada, Chloe and Oasis will be out into the night. Some of the night watch are sick." Rashid told him.

"I heard that Des'rea had come down with something. I'll see if Serji can run food out to them." he said as Tilo came in.

"Will you see if he can take these to them?" she asked.

"Of course." he said.

"Bye." Aria said. Ahmad smiled warmly at her.

Sawyer brushed sand from her dark hair in the dark. Shada, Oasis and Chloe lay huddled next to her for warmth. Oasis' bright blue eyes turned slowly towards the moon.

"It's full, that will make things easier to see. Unless a sandstorm whirls in." she said.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Chloe said, resting her head on her pale arms.

Shada took out his binoculars and said, "Try not to forget that they can whip up in seconds." They both glanced at the young man who had helped Sawyer to build up the First Born. While the Maguanacs were the first line of troops for their nation, they were the second line. Although they mainly operated as recon, each of them was well versed in how to operate a mobile suit and for that reason there were plenty of extras below ground.

"Give me your Thermal Scanner." Sawyer hissed. Chloe gave it to her and watched as she moved from beneath their covering. "Oasis get on the radio and tell all the others to stay down. There's suits fifteen yards out." she told them. They barely breathed as they scouted them.

"All Tragos in Hover Mode." Shada hissed.

"Keep an eye on those suits. I'm getting word out to my father." Sawyer said, pulling her radio from her sash.

Rashid's radio buzzed loudly in the kitchen. He grabbed it off the table, sensing trouble.

"This is Rashid." he said.

"Dad, it's Sawyer. There's hover mode Tragos fifteen to twenty yards from our position. I don't think that they realize that our base is just below them, but I don't think we should take the risk of the letting them find out and get that information to other members of OZ." she told him. The house fell quiet as the gundam pilots watched him.

"I'll have Abdul, Ahmad and Auda gather the troops. Keep all the First Borns where they are for now. As soon as we have to surface get them out of the line of fire." he told her.

"Roger. Shada, what are.." she said, as she cut the line.

"Is there anything we can do?" Quatre asked. Rashid buzzed another line.

"This is Ahmad. Auda here. Abdul speaking."

"Sawyer radioed in Tragos fifteen to twenty yards from their current position. They don't know if these pilots realize we're here. Gather the Maguanacs, but do not surface until word is given." he told them.

"Got ya boss. Will do. Right." Rashid put the radio in his sash and pulled back on his vest.

"Rashid." He looked at Quatre and the gundam pilots.

"What can we do?" Duo asked.

"If the Gundam's are battle ready, we may need them and if not, you five can pilot a few spare Maguanac suits." he told them.

Shada lifted his head to watch the Tragos leave. "

They've turned around. I don't think they had any idea we're here." he whispered.

"Let's hope so." Chloe said. Sawyer pulled out her radio and buzzed the main line.

"This is Sawyer. The Tragos have left the area, repeat they have left the area. All unit leaders report to Headquarters to meet with Commander Sadaul. Everyone else stay on guard and report any further activity." she ordered. Static cut across the line as she got up from next to Oasis.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Stay put for now. I'll have someone come relieve you." she told them.

"Alright." they agreed. She slipped into the city through one of the gates and went down to headquarters.

"Sawyer, I assume this is your doing." Sadaul said.

"Yes, I felt it was necessary to hold a meeting to discuss the situation." she told him.

"A girl is in charge?"

Sawyer ignored Wufei's comment and said, "Those Tragos might have been a scouting party. Perhaps to see if they can make use out of the land."

"Let's hope that's all and they weren't preparing to attack the city." Abdul said.

"If it comes to that, all Maguanac troops should be prepared to be called to battle at anytime." Rashid told them.

"Villo, will you have someone go and relieve my team?" she asked. Villo nodded and pulled out his radio.

"Sandra take your brothers to go relieve Shada and the girls." he said.

"Will do."

Several hours later after Tilo and Aria had gone to bed: Rashid, Sawyer and the five pilots sat around the kitchen table.

"Do you really think those Tragos were just part of a scout party?" Duo asked.

"I hope so." Sawyer said. Her radio buzzed from her sash. "Go ahead." she said, through a yawn.

"This is Villo, everything's quiet."

"Can your team last until morning?" she asked.

"Yes, get some sleep Sawyer. I'll radio you if anything happens." he told her.

"Okay. Good night." Sawyer muttered.

Rashid set his hand on her shoulder and said, "Go to bed." She got up and dragged herself to her room. Quatre watched her leave.

"Are the First Borns going to take over the Maguanac Corps?" Duo asked.

"Someday perhaps. For now they are our eyes and ears outside the nation while the civilians live without fear." Rashid explained.

"So they are mostly responsible for the safety of this nation and it's people." Trowa said. The room fell silent with the exception of the sounds of Sawyer getting into bed.

"In a way yes. But without them, the nation would have never been able to remain neutral. They know that and it's why they work so hard to allow their families to live peacefully." Quatre said.

_"They live so simply."_ Trowa thought.

_**Author: Even since seeing Gundam Wing on Toonami & especially after I bought the first half of the season on DVD, I've been in love with the Maguanac Corps & their nation. Rashid is one of the my favorite characters & the episode where Duo & Quatre are in the Maguanac nation is one of my favorites too. I hope you enjoy. R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Few Calm Days

_**Author: I own everyone but the G-boys, Maguanacs, Sadual & the various mobile suits. Thanks to Scarlett Ribbon for the review. I will try to update ASAP.**_

Four days had passed since Tragos in Hover Mode were spotted in the desert and although they showed no signs of returning, Sawyer kept the First Borns alert. Keeping to the constant rotation of teams, she and hers had a few more days before they would return to the desert outside the nation. "Sissy look." Aria said, pulling on her hand.

"Okay. I can only go so fast." she laughed as she let her baby sister guide her to a stall full of trinkets. Sawyer bent down to look at what was being sold.

"Good day ladies. Looking for something in particular?" the merchant asked.

"No we're just browsing." she said.

"What's this?" Aria whispered, looking at a hourglass shaped vial of blue sand.

"That is called Aurora Sand. Watch it." he said. Both sisters watched as the sand went from blue to pink and then green.

"Oh wow. Do you have two?" Sawyer asked.

"Get one for Quatre. He'll think it's pretty." Aria told her.

"I am." she said. He wrapped them carefully and put them in bags.

"They will only change colors in the light." he explained.

"Thanks." they said, as they walked away from the merchant.

"Let's go get something to eat. Then we'll go home and give Tilo, dad and Master Quatre their gifts." Sawyer said.

Sawyer and Aria walked up into their house, finishing the peaches they had bought at another stall.

"Chloe came by earlier looking for you." Tilo said.

"Why?" Sawyer asked.

"The nomads are on their way in." she told her.

"That's good to know, they've been away for a while." she said.

"Mommy look." Aria said, holding out one of the small bags. Tilo opened it and unwrapped the vial.

"Set it on the window sill." Aria said. As Tilo did, the sand began to change colors.

"Oh my, it's beautiful." she breathed.

"The merchant called it Aurora Sand and it only changes colors in the light. We got one for you and Master Quatre." Sawyer said, taking the rest out of the large bag, which she folded up. "Take this up to my room okay?" she asked.

"Okay." Aria said.

"Where's dad and Master Quatre Tilo?" she asked.

"They went to go check with Commander Sadaul to make sure everything was alright, they should be back very soon." Tilo said as the sand turned a pale blue.

"I found dad a sash and vest too. What do you think?" Sawyer asked, handing them to her stepmother.

She looked at them and said, "I'm sure he'll like them very much."

Rashid returned with the gundam pilots shortly afterward.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the vial.

"It's Aurora Sand." Tilo told him. Sawyer pulled a bag from her lap and handed it to Quatre, then gave the last package to her father.

"Open it daddy." Aria told him. Quatre pulled out the vial of Aurora Sand and watched it change colors.

"This is amazing. Very beautiful." he whispered. Rashid pulled out the dark brown vest and a red sash. Aria giggled as he took of his sash and vest to put the new ones on.

"What did you girls get yourselves?" he asked.

"We used what we had left over to buy a few peaches each." Sawyer said. He picked up Aria, kissed her and then kissed Sawyer's head.

"Next time, get yourself something nice." he whispered so that only she could hear.

"We buy first for our families, then for ourselves. It's the way of our people." she reminded him.

"I taught you that." Rashid mused.

"You did." she agreed.

"There is pure wisdom behind many of the ways of the Maguanac Corps, including that one." Tilo told him.

"The nomads are in town!" Sawyer picked her radio up from the table.

"Shada find the girls and Villo's team, then meet me outside my house." she said.

"Sure, we'll be there soon." he told her.

"Can I go too daddy?" Aria yawned.

"It's time for your nap, afterwards we'll go out." Rashid promised. Sawyer went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later in a light grey shirt and khakis.

"I'll see you guys later, if you need me I'll have my radio on." she told them.

"Just go and don't worry." Tilo said.

"Okay, see ya Aria, dad, mom." she called, going out the door. Tilo looked at Rashid, who raised an eyebrow before taking Aria upstairs to lay her down for a nap.

"You're not her real mother are you?" Trowa asked.

"No, I'm her stepmother. But she's always called me by name." she admited.

"She must have decided that you're okay." Duo said.

"It also means the Sawyer's accepted Tilo as her mother and her friend. It's the way of the Maguanac Corps. Everyone is family but also friends." Quatre told him. Duo nodded, starting to really like the town that was home to some of the kindest people he had ever met.

Later Sawyer sat on a crate talking with Shada, Villo and Sandra as Rashid came up with Tilo, Aria and the gundam pilots.

"Sandra, Villo: this is my sister Aria and my mom: Tilo." Sawyer told them.

Hi, I'm Sandra. My brothers and I are part of the Night Watch." she said. Villo, who was shy around strangers, nodded. Quatre introduced Duo, Trowa, Heero and Wufei.

"There's always so much life to the people when our nomadic friends come to visit."

"Commander Sadaul." they all said, turning.

"Mommy, can we go look at the puppies." Aria begged.

"Alright. We'll be back." Tilo said as Aria dragged her off. Sadaul laughed warmly.

"Has everything been quiet enough to bring all the First Borns back into the city?" Sawyer asked.

"I suppose so. The sensors around at all the walls and entry doors should be enough for a bit." he said.

"You're going to bring all of the First Born's off watch?" Duo asked her.

"Of course, they should be able to enjoy the nomads being in town while they're here. And we have other ways of finding out about possible dangers." she said, flicking on her radio.

"This is Sawyer. The nomads are here, so come back in and enjoy yourselves." she said. Over the radio they heard giggles and shouts. She turned off her radio and shoved it in her pocket. The other First Born's were happy to follow suit.

"Sawyer!!" Chloe ran up and hugged her.

"Hi Chlo." she said, giggling.

Come on. Let's go check out the fire breathers. Oasis already went over there." she told her.

"Ok. Come on Shada, Villo, Sandra." Sawyer said. Rashid glanced over at Auda and Ahmad who were motioning for him to join them.

"Master Quatre, will you and the other four come with us?" Sandra asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." Duo said. They all went to the platform where the fire breathers were. On the way, they found Tilo and Aria.

"It's hot." Aria whispered, as a plume of fire shot into the air. Sawyer took her sister from their mother and balanced the five year old on her hip. They watched as the trio on the platform was replaced by female acrobats. "They're pretty." Aria said, staring at the women in their red and yellow, blue and silver and green body suits.

"Shh, watch." Trowa hissed. The group of six women tumbled, did handsprings and twisted though the air. To end the show one in a blue and silver suit danced with long gold ribbon. She took a bow, smiled and flicked her ribbon into the air. A second later, a tiny desert owl appeared wrapped up in the ribbon. She motioned Sawyer forward and handed the minuscule bird to Aria.

"Thank you." she whispered, holding it to her chest. The woman nodded and disappeared.

That evening Sawyer sat on her porch with Chloe, Sandra, the gundam pilots and a couple of other First Borns named Ivy and Morgan.

"Did Tilo take Aria in already?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, she didn't want her out once the sun set." Sawyer said, zipping up her jacket.

"Do the nomads come here often?" Heero asked.

"There's several different groups who stop by. But the group that's here now come to town once or twice a year, but when they do they stay for about two weeks at a time. The other groups stop into town every three or four months and stay for only a couple of days." Sandra explained.

"The first time I was here, was that just for the Maguanacs or did a group come to town?" Duo asked Quatre.

"That was for the safe return of the Maguanacs, Sadaul lied to OZ." he said.

"It seems like a treat when nomads come, considering how often different groups are here." Wufei said.

"Nomads are here pretty often, but we turn it into a party. Everyone in the nation loves a good time, it keeps our spirits up." Morgan said. From his pocket Morgan's radio buzzed. He thumbed the switch and muttered, "Yeah."

"Morgan, come home. Des'rea's gotten worse."

"Okay, I'll be there." he said, before getting up.

"I thought 'Rea was doing better." Ivy said.

"She was. I'll radio when we know anything." he told them, before taking off.

"Where's Morgan going?" Rashid asked, sticking his head out.

"Home, his mom just radioed and said that his sister's gotten worse." Chloe told him.


End file.
